A Promise
by MagicalNinja
Summary: A one-shot based on Fred's death from Hermione's perspective. (Not Framione!)


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or the Cover Photo! :P**

Hermione looked around the wedding, smiling.  
She was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and the vows had just been exchanged.  
Having slipped away from Harry and Ron, she stood there, alone.  
As she looked around the tent, she squinted her eyes at the corner of the tent, where Fred and George were whispering to each other.  
Nervous, she made her way to them.  
"Oh! Hey, Hermione. What's up?" George asked, as they saw her approach.  
"...What are you two doing?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" Fred asked.  
"Oh, you know what I mean. You two are always up to something." She said.  
"Who, us?" Fred asked, an innocent look on his face.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, half-laughing.

"Yes, you! You two aren't up to something, then?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.  
They shook there heads.  
"Nope. Not that we know of, anyway." George said, shrugging.  
Hermione, not fully believing them, stayed there.  
George shook his head.  
"I swear...My wedding is going to be much simpler than this. If I even get married." He mumbled.  
"I think it's wonderful." Hermione said, glancing around the beautiful tent.

Before George could reply, Angelina Johnson walked up to them.  
"Hi, George. Would you um...Would you like to dance?" She asked, confidently.  
George, who looked quite surprised, nodded.  
"Uh, sure." He said.  
"Great! Oh, hi Fred! And Hermione." Angelina said, waving at them, and then left with George.

"I always thought she liked him." Hermione said, thoughtfully.  
Fred looked at Hermione.  
"Did you?" He asked, and she nodded.  
"Yes...She always had a certain...Twinkle in her eye when she spoke to him." She replied, smiling.  
"Yeah... I guess I should've known too, huh?" Fred asked, laughing.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
Fred leaned towards her, grinning.  
"You get the same, so-called 'twinkle' in your eye when you talk to Ron." He said, mischievously.  
Hermione blushed, and shook her head quickly.  
"...Please. You're ridiculous." She said.  
Fred rose an eyebrow.

"Am I? Because I swear...he gets the same exact look in his eye when he talks to you..." Fred said.  
Hermione looked at him quickly.  
"Really?" Hermione asked, and Fred smirked.  
"Yep. So you can't deny it, Hermione." Fred said.  
Hermione smiled.  
"I guess not." She said, shrugging.

"Hey...Hermione?" Fred said, looking at her.  
She looked at him.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Can you promise me something?" He asked.  
"Can I... What?" She asked, looking confused.  
"Look, I know you're leaving tomorrow morning. You, Ron and Harry. And I'm not going to ask where you're heading off you... But I need you do promise me something. Can you?" He asked, his face quite serious.  
"Of course." Hermione said, now even her voice sounding confused.  
"I want you to admit your feelings to Ron." Fred said.

"What?" She asked, squinting her eyes.  
"I'm serious! Look. Who knows what's going to happen to you lot. I mean, whatever you're doing can't be 'safe' considering the secrecy. I just need you to tell Ron you like him before something dangerous happens... Okay?" He said gently, and gave her a small smile.  
Hermione returned the smile.  
"Of course I will, Fred." She said quietly.  
"I want to be the first to know. Well, besides Harry, of course." Fred said, grinning.  
"Okay." Hermione said, laughing.  
"Good! Glad that's settled. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find George." Fred said, getting up from the stool he had been sitting on.  
"See you, Fred." Hermione said.  
Fred turned to look at her.  
"Until next time." He said, bowing.  
Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

**. Break During The Battle.-.**

Having comforted Ginny, Hermione slowly looked to see if it was true.  
Of course, she had seen it. She, Ron and Harry had watched him die.  
But it still didn't feel real.  
So when she reached his body, surrounded by the other Weasley's, Hermione started at it.  
He was truly dead.  
It wasn't possible... Fred and George were one of the many she had expected to stay safe, with there swiftness and all...  
But he was there, a smile still etched upon his face.  
Hermione shook her head, and kneeled down beside him, her body shaking.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." She whispered, and felt Ron's arm wrap around her shoulders.

* * *

**.-.A Few Years Later, After The Battle.-.**

Hermione made her way through Godric's Hallow, the sounds of people celebrating the holidays normally would have brightened her day, but not this time.  
She passed the pub, the lights were dim, but it was obvious that there were still people in there.  
She made her way past the Kissing Gate, and slowly entered the graveyard.  
Hermione passed the tombstones, not taking any notice to anyone else there.  
Eventually, she found what she was looking for.  
A tombstone that read;

**Fred Weasley**

_Born 1 April 1978  
_

_Died 2 May 1998_

**_Here lies the body of Fred Weasley, greatest brother and friend one could ask for._**

Hermione knelt down in front of it.  
"Hi, Fred," Hermione said, in a soft voice.  
Sniffing, Hermione closed her eyes.  
"I made a promise to you. Remember? I told you that I would tell Ron I fancied him. And that I would tell you first." She said sadly.  
"I told him. I told him I liked him. It wasn't long after we kissed did I really tell him. I admitted that I had liked him since we met." She said, giving a small laugh.  
"Of course, I haven't told anyone else yet. A promise is a promise, after all. But it isn't the same, is it?" She said, shaking her head.  
Hermione felt a arm wrap around her, and looked up to see George.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can go, and let you be here alone if you'd like." Hermione said.  
George shook his head.  
"No. I come here everyday. At least now I have some company. Not that my dear dead brother isn't company." George said, with a chuckle.  
Hermione looked up at him.  
"How do you always stay so happy? Or pull it off at least?" Hermione asked.  
George smiled at her.  
"Because...Would Fred have wanted us to mourn all the time?" He asked.  
"Well, no. He would want us to remember him as hero.." Hermione said, nodding.  
"Exactly. But I do miss him, Hermione. More then your big brain could possibly imagine." George said softly.

Smiling, Hermione took out her wand, and brought flowers out of midair.  
She handed them to George, and he smiled back.  
He took them, and slowly placed them on Fred's grave.  
By now, the people were much more quiet, and most of the lights were off.  
The two stayed at the grave for a little while, they said nothing, but merely sat in front of it.  
Hermione looked up at the sky, which was now a brilliant pink, with a hint of orange, as the sun began to set.

"Until next time..." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N**

**;_;**

**Well, that there is my first one-shot.****That was also my first Harry Potter fanfic... I didn't think it was to bad. :)**  
**I really hope you liked it! I might do more Harry Potter fanfics... Time will tell. :P**  
**Bye bye! And thanks for reading! :)**

**MagicalNinja**


End file.
